A vehicle is a means of transportation for moving by driving wheels on the road.
Such a vehicle can display a variety of information including driving information and vehicle state information through a cluster so that a user can recognize the driving information and the state of the vehicle.
The cluster is generally placed adjacent to a driver's seat on a dashboard, and warning lamps and dial devices may be provided in the cluster.
The dial devices include a tachometer, a speedometer, a trochometer, an odometer, a cooling water thermometer, and a fuel meter. The warning lamps include a battery warning lamp, an engine oil warning lamp, a low fuel warning lamp, a safety belt warning lamp and a door open warning lamp, and further include indicators such as direction indicators, a headlamp indicator, and an indicator of an automatic shift selector lever.
The cluster may be implemented in a digital manner.
Recently, the cluster is implemented using a display device to selectively display various kinds of information.